


Surprise

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gift, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairing, Smut Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was shockingly good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitestringer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitestringer).



> My first Oz drabble written for kitestringer on Smut Day. Checked over by rustler.

The kiss was shockingly good. Once again, he had let impulse guide him, so instead of being in control, he found himself responding to yielding lips and a hot, sweet mouth. As the kiss deepened and their bodies moved together, his hand gentled and he found himself cupping the asshole's jaw instead of gripping it. If he had considered for one split second that he would enjoy this, he might not be doing it. But the kiss was good, and for a moment it had made him forget that Chris was up there, watching.


End file.
